We Just Want to be Known
by Redeim
Summary: Old fanfic about A'ST1 regarding their promise to be better than SuJu didn't seem as incredulous when they hadn't even debuted yet .


**Author's Notes: **This was written around the time they had debuted. Cross-posted on my livejournal.

* * *

_JangMoon_

I knew it was a bad idea, from the minute we were told what to write on the scroll. Suicide, maybe. It would make us infamous, not famous. As I walk into my first class at my college, I see the cold eyes of some girls in a corner, and immediately knew why.  
Half way through the class, I told my professor I wasn't feeling well and went home. The girls in the corner smiled, as if they'd won. As if getting me out of a class for a day would stop the band from debuting.  
As if we were done.

_HaeMyung_

In all my defense, I was against it from the beginning. I always respected the Super Junior hyungs, and I never wanted to go against their fan base. Considering my sister is an international elf. Every morning before school, she would look at HanGeng gege's cyworld and baidu.  
I go to a relatively small college that teaches classes in the language of your choice. Heaven knows I can't learn some things in my own language, let alone one I'm still not totally familiar with. The point I'm trying to get at is that I knew a lot of people there… Quite a few were girls, most of those girls were elves. There were even a few guys who were elves in my group of friends.  
I've been abandoned. On top of that, some of the girls with boyfriends lied and said I had made advances on their girls. I knew they were elves. I knew.  
Because one girl, after her precious boyfriend and a few other girl's boyfriend's left me in an alleyway bruised and I think with a concussion, she told me she'd never let A'st1 debut, even if it meant killing me.  
She had been my friend. Two days ago, she was my best friend.

_JungJin_

I was never a fan of Super Junior. Our promotional video surprised me, yes, but I was excited. We'll do better than Super Junior. We will make it big. All over.  
But as I'm crossing the street to the training studio, I overhear a group of friends, talking about how stupid "that new band" is, and how they'll never get the chance to debut. Because they won't get popular. I tear past them, and they yell at me to apologize for knocking one of the girls down. I look back.  
"Oh. Never mind. We don't need someone like you helping us." One of the girls say, instantly recognizing me.  
Should I be excited how quickly we get noticed?

_Tomo_

In Japan, it was always all about Tohoshinki. My little sister is a Cassiopeia. Unofficial one, but one nonetheless. She has everything THSK has put out to market. I'm not kidding, everything. Put nicely, she's made us broke. She saw them on the streets of Japan once, just about a week before I left for Korea. When I asked her if she wanted SS501's autographs one time, she told me, "no, they're rivals with THSK."  
I sighed and left it at that.  
Going against Super Junior seemed like fun. But then HaeMyung came into our room with a limp, and when I asked what was wrong (in Japanese, by accident. Luckily he knows a bit), he smiled at me and told me everything was fine.  
I think for the first time in my life, I'm scared to go outside.

_InGyu_

I hate Super Junior. They always seemed… fake. No. Not the right word. But they never caught my attention in the right way. The leader lies. Big deal. What's-his-face lost his father… how sad. Okay.. That was sad. I lost a family member and was out of school for a week (Okay, it was a dog, but he was practically a sibling to me, we grew up together). I never liked their music.  
I want to be the best in Korea, and Asia.

_HanByul_

The promotional video got me thinking a bit. I wonder if DSP-sshi had us do that video because he's always been against SM Entertainment. Everyone knows SS501-hyungs were always being compared to DBSK-hyungs. I was hoping we'd be able to get away from that, but now we've pitted ourselves against Super Junior.  
Celebrities are just pawns to their companies, aren't they?


End file.
